TMNT 2012 X SVTFOE: Mikey Against The Forces Of Evil
by Marialine
Summary: Michelangelo is the turtle prince of Dimension X and the son of Kraang Prime and Utrom Queen yet he couldn't do a good job on being the prince so his parents sent him to Earth to train. There, he meets and also befriends Star, Marco and Tom, along with his demon dragon guard comrade, Kavaxas, and goes on adventures with them. This will ship Tomco and Kavaky.
1. Moving To Earth

_**Ch. 1- Moving To Earth**_

 **A/N Couldn't stop myself from thinking about this so…ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a great and honorable prince named Hamato Michelangelo…_

 _slides down staircase from the highest floor*_

 _" YAHOO!"_

 _crystal lights from the ceiling fall and shatter on the ground*_

 _Oops! That was my bad!_

 _Okay, so most of my so-called 'people' don't think I'm that great and honorable but Mom and Dad thinks that I am._

 _So, backstory? Sure!_

 _You see, my previous home was a planet called Earth and I was with my old family. I had my adoptive father, Splinter, and my three older brothers, Leo, Raph and Donnie, but I had them as a family was 14 years ago. Sadly, our worst enemy, Shredder, killed them and turned me into a baby. He must've felt sorry for me cause, as I've heard from Mom and Dad, he and his henchmen carried me and opened a portal to Dimension X. They said that the Foot Clan wanted my biological dad to get someone else to take care of me, with Shredder saying that he was my adoptive uncle and that he made a mistake on killing his brother, a.k.a my deceased father. My dad didn't do as he said but instead, he called my mom (after making a peace treaty with her and her kind) then they kept Shredder and his henchmen as prisoners while they raised me as they should have. They told me about my old life and by the time I was 5, they got too busy to raise me so they released the Foot Clan from their dungeon cell but only to look after me. They were angry, of course, but soon, they didn't mind looking after me. I called them my uncles and soon, all of our lives in Dimension X was peaceful._

 _Anyway, there are 2 reasons why the Utroms and Kraang don't think I'm that great. First of all; I'm a mutant turtle, not a Kraang nor an Utrom. Secondly; I'm not really a responsible prince. I go out and either play/attack the creatures of Dimension X. I also tame wild dragodroids, which I use as pets and source of transportation._

 _But then, Mom and Dad are very supportive of my powers and abilities so it's fine by me._

 _Anyway, today is my 14th birthday so my parents are gonna give me some ability upgrades; an Utrom necklace and a Kraang bracelet to help me learn how to rule over the Kraang and Utroms._

* * *

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

" YAHOO!"

Michelangelo stood up and cheered happily as he rode one of his pet dragodroids to the new castle-shaped base he was calling his home. He landed on the ground and signaled his pet to go back to his pet house before opening the door and seeing the Utroms and Kraang gather for his birthday and upgrading. He skipped to his biological parents once he saw them with the necklace and the bracelet and smiled widely.

" Give me, give me!" he cried out.

" Now, now, Michelangelo," Utrom Queen stopped her biological son from grabbing the upgrades." Take it easy,"

" You must learn how to use these upgrades properly," Kraang Prime told his biological son." It may be easy to control but hard to use since it also controls the giant eyeball,"

" That is why you must be very careful," Saki added as he and his henchmen stepped forward.

Mikey, however, managed to grab and put on the upgrades, making his eyes glow green before it turned back to normal.

" Don't worry about it," he reassured them." I can handle it,"

* * *

" AAAH!"

Every Utrom and Kraang screamed in fear as the giant eyeball kept on blasting lasers and bullets towards their bases. Mikey gulped before walking off to his secret hideout.

Meanwhile, from the castle, Queen, Prime and Saki watched the chaos using their binoculars.

" He can't handle it," they grumbled.

* * *

" NOOO!"

A stealth ship was parked in front of the castle as Mikey gripped tight to her mother's skirt, begging and pleading for mercy.

" NOOO, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE REFORM SCHOOL IN THE WORLD OF THE AEONS!"

Mikey imagined himself going in the school and screams at the top of his lungs.

Prime groaned and reassured his only son," We aren't going to send you to the that school,"

" Oh." Mikey stood back up.

" Yet," Queen added." We are going to send you in a different school, on Earth,"

" Earth?" the prince was confused.

The royal family got into the ship and went off. The young turtle looked back at his castle sadly and sighed.

" Goodbye, Dimension X,"

As they flew off, there was a spy from a nearby floating platform who followed the royal family to Earth.

* * *

" So, you're saying from another dimension?" the principal concluded while Prime and Queen stood by him.

The lights flashed on and off and the grownups turned their heads to see Mikey playing with the light switch with amazement.

" And you said there was no magic on Earth!" he grinned, playing with the switch even more.

" This isn't going to work," the principal added.

Prime got pissed and his eyes turned full-on green but before he was able to blast the mortal, Queen grabbed his shoulder and shook her head before facing the human again.

" Human," she said, her eyes turning pink and swirly." you will do as we tell you,"

The principal's eyes turned pink and swirly too then she snapped her fingers and his face turned into a bright smile.

" He's gonna love it here!" the human cries out joyfully.

Prime and Queen looked pleased until they remembered their son playing with the light switch.

" He is going to need a couple of guides," Prime stated.

" Of course!" the principal bowed.

* * *

" Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly to the principal's office,"

Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly looked up from their desks and turned to each other in confusion but they walked out of their classroom and went to the principal anyway. There, they gasped to see the principal with a turtle, a.k.a Mikey, who was dressed plainly in an orange shirt and brown pants with black shoes.

" Hey, there's the safe kid and the princess!" the principal greeted the teenagers." I want you to show Mikey, the new kid, around,"

" Safe kid?! Still?!" Marco was about to complain when the principal walked away.

" Hi!" Star shook the hand of the new kid." I'm Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension! Call me Star!"

" And I'm Marco Diaz," Marco added with a smile." You can just call me Marco,"

" Um, hi," Mikey was shy as he gave a sheepish smile." M-My name is Michelangelo but you just call me Mikey,"

" Aww! You don't have to be so shy, Mikey," the princess said, nudging his shoulder slightly." Here on Earth, anyone's welcome!"

" O-Oh! Okay then…"

" Hey, you okay?" the human asked the mutant.

" N-Not really," the turtle fidgeted with his fingers." I-I've never been this far from my parents before and I'm kinda scared,"

" No problem!" Star wrapped an arm around their new friend in reassurance." We'll help you out! Plus, you can stay at Marco's place with me and his parents!"

" R-Really? Y-You dudes don't mind?"

" Why not? We've got plenty of room to spare! Right, Marco?"

Marco nodded and Mikey gave a smile of relief as the three made their way to the Diaz house.

* * *

" Wow, what is in this thing?" the young boy complained as he and Star struggled to drag Mikey's suitcase to the young terrapin's new room." Bowling balls?!"

" Just a couple of clothes and some other stuff," Mikey shrugged, feeling more confident now that he had friends.

" And here!" Star sighed in relief as she placed the suitcase on the floor with a thud before wiping the sweat off her head." Phew! That's a relief!"

" Yeah," Marco nodded." Good thing Mom and Dad are going on vacation so Mikey can use their room on his stay,"

Mikey looked around the room then snapped his fingers before his eyes glowed green. His bracelet glowed pink and his necklace glowed blue as magic came out from his fingers and fingertips. He flicked his hands all around until his magic changed the room to his own room back at Dimension X. The two gasped.

" Woah! You have magic?!" Star seemed amazed.

" That. Was. AWESOME!" Marco cried out." HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

" It's in my blood," Mikey shrugged with a smile." Plus, my Mom and Dad gave this Kraang bracelet and Utrom necklace to help me out with my powers,"

The two nodded then the friends began to have fun and tell jokes in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same spy spied on them from a window. He then made a portal to a ship, where a huge triceraton sat on the seat of a commander.

" Commander Mozar," the spy told his commander." Utrom Queen and Kraang Prime gave the Utrom necklace and the Kraang bracelet to their son and now, they moved him to Earth. Unguarded,"

The seat turned and the said commander smirked.

" Good." he said." We will get those upgrades so that the Triceraton army will be unstoppable!"


	2. Demons!

_**Ch. 2- Demons?!**_

 **A/N Aiyiiii! This is where love first blossoms! Not! BTW, the TMNT 2012 is at Season 3 but with Season 5 inserts! Also, Star, Marco and Tom's ages are older.**

* * *

Mikey had stayed with Star and Marco for a few months now and things have been more than great for him. He was there to help them fight Ludo and his goons with his own magic powers. He was there to help and protect his best friends no matter what. The problem is that there were many times that they needed to protect him. He was only 14 and they were 16. They had to protect him. They swore to do it to his parents. Unfortunately, Mikey gets pissed because of their overprotectiveness but at the end of the day, he understands it.

One day, however, everything was calm and peaceful. It was a one week holiday because of some stuff so the three friends were bored as hell.

Mikey groaned in frustration, slouching on the couch even more while Marco sat on the dining room chair and placed his face flat on the table while Star used a spell to make a fan for them.

If boredom wasn't their only problem, it was also the heat of the bright, hot sun.

" So…what are we suppose to do on this hot day?" Star groaned in all of the heat.

" I…don't know," Mikey sighed and whined." It's too hot to do anything right now!"

" I know!" Marco agreed, lifting his head up and placing it down right afterwards." What could possibly make this day burn us all even more?!"

 _Ding! Dong!_

The three lazily turned their heads to the door and groaned.

" Who's gonna do it?" the princess asked.

" Not me!" "Too lazy!" were the answers coming from the two boys so the only girl in the group sighed and got up.

 _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

" Alright, alright!" Star complained, heading over to the door in a lazy kind of way." I'll be right with ya!"

She opened the door with her eyes feeling sleepy but they widened when she saw who it was.

" Tom?!"

Marco fell off the chair in shock while Mikey just stared at them in confusion and curiosity as he hid slowly and swiftly behind the couch to watch his human friend rush over towards his mewnan friend with fear on his face.

 _'I wonder what's going on between them and that stranger at the door called Tom…'_ he thought, tilting his head slightly. _'Probably something really bad cause it looks like Marco is gonna go crazy!'_

" Hey there, Star!" Tom Lucitor, the demon prince of the Underworld, greeted the blonde-haired princess with a smile.

He turned to Marco and simply grinned, not bothering to greet the brown-haired boy. Mikey noticed this and realized that his male friend wasn't pleased about seeing the demon that stood before him so the turtle got scared and turned into water then slid under the couch to completely hide himself from the upcoming visitor.

Meanwhile, Tom had let himself in with a huge red demon dragon following behind him. The mewnan and human stared at the huge dragon in fear, which the demon prince clearly noticed.

" Don't worry guys," he reassured the two." This is the leader of the demon dragons and one of my guards [ **OH, LOL!** ] , Kavaxas,"

Kavaxas made no reaction but just bowed. Star blinked for a while until giving them a nervous smile.

" Um, okay, then," she said." I guess you two should take a seat so we can talk about what you both are doing here,"

Marco huffed and closed the door as Tom and Kavaxas sat on the couch, which suddenly broke because of the weight as Star and Marco dragged and sat on the dining chairs.

" Woah, oops!" Tom chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in fear and guilt." I-I'll help ya clean that up, Starship,"

" Don't call me that!" the blonde girl snapped." Besides, I can fix that all by myself, even without…"

" Ow~"

The four looked down to see an orange-and-green liquid ooze out from under the couch before it turned into Mikey, who fell on the floor with a thud.

" Mikey?!" Star ran over to help her turtle friend stand." What were you doing under the couch?!"

" I-I was…ugh." the little turtle wasn't really able to explain anything since all he could see were stars around his head.

" Oh, is it because you saw me making a bad reaction to see Tom and Kavaxas?" Marco asked as if it was too obvious.

Once his vision cleared, he nodded in response and the human boy facepalmed.

" Mikey, I made a bad reaction cause I don't like Tom or any other demons but that doesn't mean that they're than dangerous,"

" Well, except when he's mad, that's for sure," Star pointed out, getting a glare from Tom.

The princess grabbed a dining chair and let her turtle friend sit on it to help him recover and heal then she sat back on her chair. She was about to say something when she noticed Kavaxas glaring at Mikey with fierce golden eyes, much to the discomfort of the young turtle.

" Uh, Kavaxas, why are you glaring that hard to Mikey?" she asked.

" He just seems…familiar," the red demon dragon replied, his voice cold and hoarse." He reminds me of the turtles I fought 14 years ago and he reminds me of the young turtle that used the Seal of Ancients to banish me back to the Netherworld,"

Mikey's eyes widened with a flinch as he bit his lip.

" Uh…14 years ago?" he suddenly got really afraid." I-I think I know what he means,"

" What does it mean?" Tom asked in curiosity.

" Well, I-I have a feeling that what he's talking about was…my life from before,"

" WHAT?!" Star gasped.

" You had a life before?!" Marco cried out." How?!"

Mikey jumped at this and suddenly shivered as the demon dragon glared even more.

After all that time staying on Earth, he had forgotten to tell his friends about his past. He didn't like to talk about his past, though. It was probably since he didn't know or remember much of it.

Anyway, Mikey got so scared that his necklace glowed blue and his bracelet glowed pink while his eyes turned green. The sky suddenly got surrounded by dark clouds and when lightning struck, the three teens yelped in shock.

" Oh no! Not again!" Star began to really panic.

" Okay, okay, you don't need to tell us! No pressure!" Marco tried to calm him down.

One other thing that the two had to protect the young terrapin from was from himself.

" Hmm, strange," Kavaxas muttered loud." The turtle I saw before did not have powers like this…"

" Then maybe he isn't the same turtle!" Tom was pissed." He may look like but that doesn't mean it was him!"

" No…it's me…"

The two demons turned to see Mikey getting in control with his fear, his eyes tearing up while his hands clenching into fists. He then opened his fists and a memory vision appeared. Kavaxas clearly recognized the scenes.

They showed the number of times that turtles fought him and it also flashed the time when he used the Seal of Ancients to banish the red demon dragon back to his home, which hit a nerve on Kavaxas, who suddenly lost his temper. He got up and pounced to attack, making Mikey yelp in shock so Star, Marco and Tom held back the dragon.

" Woah, woah," the demon prince told him." Calm down, Kavaxas. That was all in the past! Move on!"

The red dragon growled, sat back down and huffed. The lime green turtle panted a few times before sighing and sitting down in relief while silence occupied the room.

It was so quiet that they could basically hear the wind blowing though one of the open windows of the house. The situation in Tom's mind, however, returned so he started talking.

" So, um, anyway," he turned to the mewnan and human." look, Star, I was wondering if me and Kavaxas could stay with you guys for a little while,"

" WHAT?!" Star wasn't please about the idea." But why?! You have a home, don't you?!"

" We do but it was invaded and taken over. My parents were held captive so Kavaxas and I escaped and hoped that you guys might help us out,"

" Who invaded?" Marco asked.

" Salamandrians…" Kavaxas spat out with a grumble.

Mikey froze in his place with wide eyes but remain quiet.

" Salamandrians?!" Star was taken back in shock." Why did they take over the Underworld?!"

" I don't know!" Tom was getting angry." They just attacked while Mom and Dad were unprepared so they beat us too easily!"

" Uh, what are salamandrians exactly?" Marco questioned.

" They are humanoid salamander warriors that care about honor and stuff. They invaded our world, believing that we were all dark and dangerous and that's why we're here to ask for help,"

One of Mikey's eyes twitched as he felt discomfort. Kavaxas noticed this and growled.

" Who is this turtle, anyway?!" he suddenly cried out.

" Oh, this Prince Michelangelo from Dimension X but we call him Mikey," Star introduced.

" Well, it seems like he is hiding something. He twitched at the moment we began to speak about the salamandrians,"

" Mikey, is that true?" Marco turned to his friend, who froze with wide, fearful eyes.

" Um…maybe…" the youngest in the group stuttered, beginning to hide his face in his shell.

" Well, what is it?!" Tom demanded as he shook the turtle angrily, making the turtle shiver in fear at once.

" TOM!" Star snapped, very protective of the young little terrapin. " DON'T FRIGHTEN HIM!"

Mikey shape-shifted into a small orange cat [ **yes, he can** ] then pounced onto the lap of Marco, shaking with sad, wide, baby blue eyes. He meowed for help and the Spanish boy sighed.

" Tom, will you chill out?" he told the demon." We don't even know if he's hiding something or not,"

Tom growled and folded his arms, giving the cat a glare.

Mikey knew what the demon prince just wanted to save his parents and his kingdom. He felt bad that he was being blamed for hiding something related to the invasion of the salamandrians. It reminded him of his past, something he did not and would never want to clearly remember but he felt that Tom acting pissed was like him acting depressed for his dead father and older brothers.

Anyway, the moment of silence ended with Mikey turning back to his normal form.

" Look, Tom," he rubbed his other arm shyly." I-I'm not clearly hiding something but it is somewhat related to the salamandrians…"

" **SO, WHAT IS IT?!** " Tom gave a total outburst that it set half of the house in flames." **TELL ME SO THAT I CAN RESCUE MY PARENTS AND KINGDOM ALREADY!** "

" Tom, I didn't know you cared about your parents?" Star asked, impressed by her ex's outburst of family love.

Tom froze and sat back down with an angry huff.

" D-Don't ask…"

Mikey was hurt that the prince was missing his family but he couldn't say anything because of the demon dragon glaring at him as if he was an enemy. Instead, he took out a metal disc and messed with some glowing buttons on it before a holographic call appeared.

" Um, Tom," he tried to speak up to the demon again." m-maybe I can help with your problem…"

" How?" Tom sounded as if he wasn't convinced.

" Y-You'll see…"

Suddenly, a salamandrian warrior appeared on the screen, catching the attention of the four while the turtle gave no reaction.

" Michelangelo!" the female salamandrian seemed surprised to see him." This is quite unexpected! How are you?"

" I'm fine, Auntie Mona," Mikey replied as if he was in a casual call with his aunt." How are you and Uncle Sal doing?"

 _Uncle?! Auntie?!_ Star and Marco were beyond shock while Tom gritted his teeth in rage.

" We are doing well," Y'Gythgba, or Mona Lisa, replied with a sweet smile to the terrapin." We have just succeeded on taking over the kingdom of the Underworld below the kingdom of Mewni,"

" So…why did you take over that kingdom?"

" To whom are you talking to, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba?" a deep voice from nearby asked before a blue salamandrian came into view.

" Hey, Uncle Sal!" Mikey waved.

" Oh, it is you. It is great to see you, Michelangelo," G'Throkka, or Sal Commander, let a small smile escape his face." Want did you ask to know, our nephew?"

" I was wondering why you guys took over the Underworld?"

" Well, Michelangelo, we had done such thing because the beings of the Underworld are dark, cruel and, most of all, dishonorable. They are exactly like the creatures of the Netherworld, a place we took over before heading over here,"

Kavaxas gave a toxic glare to the turtle, who gulped but still smiled so his fear wouldn't be noticed by his auntie and uncle.

" O-Okay…" Mikey gave a shaky response but that gave out his fear all away.

" Michelangelo?" Mona asked in a worried tone." Are you alright?"

" You seem very scared," Sal Commander pointed out." Is there something you need to tell us?"

The young teen in lime green flinched at the serious tone his salamandrian uncle used.

" W-What?" Mikey stuttered." Me? S-Scared? N-No way!"

" You do sound scared," Mona looked at him in concern." Are you feeling alright?"

" Um, actually…"

He flipped the holographic screen over to face the two angry demons, making the salamandrians gasp in shock, which turned to rage in an instant.

" Prince Thomas Lucitor of the Underworld and Lord Kavaxas of the Netherworld." Sal Commander spat out with venom.

" How dare you two to run off to our nephew and tattle tale all your problems?!" Mona snapped.

" Firstly, we didn't know your nephew's here!" Tom yelled." And second of all, now, we have a weapon against you!"

He grabbed the neck of Mikey, who yelped in shock and fear as the demon held out a ball of fire with all three of his eyes turning full-on red in rage. The young turtle screamed his loudest, tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

" **LEAVE MY KINGDOM ALONE OR HE'LL BURN!** " Tom shouted in a deep, dark voice.

Mona and Sal were taken back at his threat.

They knew that Mikey was their friend before and just agreed to be his nephew because of the loss of his old family. They couldn't lose him now. Never ever in a million years. They would never forgive theirselves to see the last of their honorable friends to perish.

" Wait! Do not hurt him!" the female salamandrian cried out.

" We will talk about this to our general and our king," the male salamandrian said." Give us a week or so. Please!"

Tom seemed to consider that and let go of Mikey, who was already choking at the demon prince's grip and was now coughing and panting for his life. The holographic screen disappeared and Star hugged her tortured friend in comfort while sending a glare to Tom.

" TOM!" she scolded." WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

" **WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME, STAR?!" Tom snapped." MY PARENTS ARE IN CAPTIVE AND MY KINGDOM HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY SALAMANDRIAN FREAKS WHO THINK RACIST OF US DEMONS! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! SIT AROUND AND WATCH MY PEOPLE SUFFER?!** "

" STAY CALM, FOR FREAK'S SAKE, TOM! THAT'S ALWAYS YOUR NUMBER 1 PROBLEM!"

" **HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! THIS SO-CALLED FRIEND OF YOURS IS RELATED TO THE INVADERS/OUR ENEMIES!** "

Mikey began tearing up at the beginning of Tom's outburst and ran to his room as fast he could, slamming the door behind him with a huge thud. Marco saw this and got mad.

" Tom, just stop!" he yelled at the demon prince." He's just 14! You're 17 while me and Star are 16! He's just a young child!"

" **AGE DOESN'T MATTER, YOU FOOL!" Tom growled." THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS THAT HE'S IN LEAGUE WITH THE ENEMY AND THAT'S THAT!** "

" IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE HE'S THE ENEMY HERE, TOM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED HIM WITH A POWERFUL CHOKE!"

Tom gritted his teeth and glared at the human with full-on red eyes before slapping him hard with a hand on fire. Marco gasped in pain, grasping his burnt cheek before simply falling back from the dining chair. The demon prince's eyes turned back to normal and widened at what he did.

" M-Marco…I…" he stuttered but the princess pushed him back with an angry glare.

" MARCO!" Star ran over to her other best friend but the Spanish boy ran to his room in tears and also slammed the door.

The princess had just had enough of her ex. She went over to him, her wand glowing dark and chanted a spell that she saw in the Forbidden chapter in her spell book with her heart cheek marks glowing.

" _**Midnight Shriek**_."

Suddenly, a huge blast of dark magic went towards the demons, who jumped off the couch in shock. They turned to see the broken furniture turned into ashes by the spell. Tom looked at Star with his three eyes wide.

" H-How did you…" he stuttered.

Star growled and said," You two will go apologize to Marco and Mikey this instant or so be it, I will use one of the deadly dark spells from great-grandma Eclipsa's chapter in my spell book!"

She then ran off out of the house then after slamming the front door, she enchanted some chains and a force field around it. She smiled and walked off to find Janna.

* * *

" Ugh! Star locked it!" Tom growled after he tried to open the front door to escape." Oh, great,"

" Your ex is a total psychopath, Prince Tom," Kavaxas spoke out, gritting his teeth." She locked us in to apologize to those mortals, whether we like it or not. Not to mention that she nearly killed us with that dark spell she casted at the couch,"

" Star's just protective of her best friends, Kavaxas. She may seem a bit psychopathic but she really is a nice person. I don't know how she casted that dark spell, though, but I'm sure that I'll soon find out,"

He sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

" Should we…go and apologize?"

" No, Prince Tom! That will not be necessary!"

" The sooner we do, the sooner we can get out of here,"

Kavaxas sighed." Very well. As you wish, your highness,"

They both moved away from the front door and went on ahead upstairs.


	3. The Confession

_**Ch. 3- The Confession**_

 **A/N TOMCO4LIFE! Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

Tom and Kavaxas climbed up the stairs and found themselves lost in the hallways.

" Great." the demon prince groaned with a sigh." Where's the room of Diaz and Mikey?"

Before Kavaxas could say anything to reply, a familiar voice caught their attention.

" Thanks, Mikey. I'm gonna do my homework now,"

They turned to see Marco leaving a room with his burnt cheek all bandaged up with white as he was walking towards them. He froze when he saw who they were.

" W-What are you two doing here?!" he cried out.

" Unfortunately for us, Princess Star locked us in your residence until we apologized to you and Michelangelo," Kavaxas rolled his eyes with a growl.

" Also, I want to have a talk with you, if it's okay," Tom spoke out, his face heating up a bit.

Marco bit his lip but nodded anyway then he led Tom to his room while Kavaxas went to the turtle's room.

* * *

" So…what did you want to talk about, Tom?" Marco asked after closing the door and once the demon was sitting on his bed.

" Sit first." Tom instructed, patting the spot next to him.

The human obliged and once they were both next to each other, the prince could clearly see the bandage cleanly wrapped around the injury he caused. He reached out a hand to touch it but when one of his fingertips did, it made the boy flinch and slightly move away from him.

" It-It still hurts," Marco said.

" Could tell," Tom gave a sad sigh before using his telekinesis to slowly and gently unwrap the white and delicate bandage." But I just want to see,"

Marco didn't move. To be honest, he simply froze in the spot as the bandage was removed. Once he finished, Tom gasped and dropped the bandage on the ground.

Marco's cheek was swollen with Tom's handprint imprinted on it in black ashes.

The prince of the Underworld gently touched it with one finger and the Spanish boy flinched before squirming away.

" It-It still hurts!" Marco repeated but more in pain.

" S-Sorry!" Tom stuttered." I-I was just trying to he—"

" Well, you're not helping! So can you just _**fuck**_ off!"

The demon's eyes widened at the swear as the human stood up and held his wounded cheek.

" M-Marco, I…"

Tom grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him back to sit. Marco was caught off guard and blushed as he was pulled back. He turned around and saw the sympathy in the eyes of the prince.

" Look, Marco," he said." I-I'm sorry for hurting you. You just, well, ticked me off and my anger kicked in. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I'd never hurt you,"

Marco gulped, his face heating up so fast as Tom grabbed hold of both his hands.

His hands were warm. Warmer than anything he's ever felt, other than a hot pan. But then, it wasn't on fire, much to the relief of the boy.

" Marco," the Spanish male looked up from their hands to the face of his frenemy." m-maybe I could help in curing that,"

" With what?" Marco asked, taking back his hands and looking at him in disbelief.

Tom bit his lower lip and fiddled with his fingers." Well, as a demon, I know magic just as well as Star knows. I learned this a while back so that my servants didn't need to always take me to a healer every time I'm hurt. It's called the Healer but it may sting a little when it comes in contact with burns,"

" Mikey tried to fix it," Marco gently grasped his cheek burn but flinched afterwards." but he wasn't good in magic so he just bandaged it,"

" It won't be that bad. I promise,"

" I-I don't know…"

" Trust me,"

He held out a hand, which erupted with red fire. Marco froze, trying his best to trust the being in front of him but it was getting difficult after he saw the fire. Tom shut his eyes close and, to the brunette's shock, the fire turned blue. The hand went closer and was gently pecked on the injured cheek. Like Tom said, it stung like an electric hit but it only lasted for a few seconds. The fire was then comforting and cold.

" Wh-Wha?" Marco was blown away." W-What? H-How…?"

" Shocking, isn't it?" Tom gave a small chuckle." This spell turns my fire into something ice cold. The demons say it's blue fire but wouldn't it mean it would it still be warm? Others say that it's just the temperature of the spell but no one really knows,"

The fire was comforting. It let the brunette close his eyes to feel the coolness of it's flame. When the burn was gone, Tom took back his hand and Marco opened his eyes then felt his cheek.

" Well, it doesn't hurt anymore," he pointed out.

" Here," Tom snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared." Take a look at your reflection,"

Marco gasped when he saw that the mark was gone. His skin was back to it's normal tone as if nothing had happened.

" T-Thanks. I…"

At that moment, Tom took hold of his hands again but this time, the demon leaned in and pressed his lips against the human's. Marco's face heated up at the contact while his eyes widened.

 _'The **fuck**?!'_ Marco thought. _'Is is just me or am I kissing Tom?! Or is he kissing me?!'_

Tom pulled away, his face redder than the brunette's as he realized what he did.

" O-Oh **_shit_**!" he cried out, clawing his hair." I-I'm so sorry, Marco! I-I was just…I didn't mean…"

Marco felt numb as he placed a hand on his lips. Tom couldn't say anything else so he took the time to get up and leave but when he did, the brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled on his shirt, pressing his lips on the others again. Tom blinked a couple of times before wrapping his arms around the boy's hips then lifted him up to stand on his feet. The said human wrapped his arms around the said demon's neck. Being shorter and younger than his frenemy, Marco took the advantage of being the submissive one and let Tom push him onto the bed. The said demon didn't mind being dominant, considering their age and height gap, and went along with what he was doing. They pulled away and their eyes met; a pair of brown eyes staring at three red eyes.

" I-I guess you have my same feelings, huh, Diaz?" Tom chuckled with a sheepish blush.

Marco smirked and nodded before the demon leaned in then they both kissed again.


	4. Help With The Past

_**Ch. 4- Help With The Past**_

 **A/N KAVAKY4LIFE! This is amazing!**

* * *

Kavaxas went to Mikey's room and knocked on the door gently like any human would do.

" Who is it?" a voice from inside asked.

" Kavaxas," the red demon dragon replied with an eye roll.

" O-Oh. Th-The door's open…"

Sure enough, it was and Kavaxas let himself in, closing the door behind him. Mikey was sitting on the floor, on his knees, rampaging through his luggage as if he was searching for something important. He took out a mirror made of silver with pink and blue diamonds all around it.

The dragon looked at it closely and asked," What is that?"

" My memorial mirror," the turtle responded, not bothering to look or turn as he caressed the mirror in his hand." It's a device that uses magic to let me see whatever happened in the past,"

He had a calm smile on his face as he spoke so Kavaxas couldn't tell if it was a trick or not. All he could do, though, was move towards the mortal carefully.

" Is it true, though?" he asked out of curiosity." Have you lost your memories from the past all that easy?"

" Not truly that easy," Mikey told him, lifting the mirror now so the demon dragon was able to see the light flash on it's surface." You and I know that I had a family 14 years ago but then, I don't know what really happened. My _'biological'_ parents just told me what my step-uncle told them and I don't even know if it's true…"

He caressed the mirror again before sighing. Kavaxas could clearly see the disappointment and sadness in the young turtle's expression, making his chest hurt and ache in guilt.

 _'Guilt?!'_ Kavaxas was shocked by his own thoughts. _'You are a demon dragon, Kavaxas! You are a being of darkness! You cannot be feeling sympathy for anyone! Especially not for a mortal who was once your enemy…right?'_

" Kavaxas? Hello!"

The red demon dragon snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see the turtle looking up at him worriedly.

" Wh-What?" he stuttered.

" Are-Are you okay?" Mikey asked, worried." You seemed to be thinking deeply,"

" I-I am alright. I will simply leave now…" Kavaxas turned around and walked away.

The orange clad turtle gave a shrug before turning back to the mirror with his eyes closed, concentrating as hard as he could.

" Mirror, mirror, in my hand. Heed everything I demand," he chanted, making the diamonds glow.

" _**What do you demand from me, my prince?**_ " it answered, it's screen turning green.

" Show me my past. My most memorable past. That started when I was 15!"

The mirror did as he was told and once the images appeared, Mikey opened his eyes. They widened, however, when he saw the images appearing in front of him.

* * *

Kavaxas had his hand on the door knob when he heard the shattering of glass. He turned around and saw Mikey still on his knees but then, the mirror wasn't on his hands anymore. The demon dragon went closer and gasped to see the mortal in tears with the mirror in front of him; the glass shattered while the gems were all scattered.

" Michelangelo?"

Mikey turned to him and his need for comfort kicked in. He gave a hug to the dragon and burst into tears. Kavaxas felt a lump of guilt and sadness in his throat so he froze and let the turtle do as he please. Mikey was able to calm down and pull away, his baby blue eyes staring straight at the other's golden ones, making the bigger creature blush.

" I-I don't understand anything I'm seeing!" he cried out, tears coming back to the sides of his eyes." I see things that happened to me but I don't understand anything!"

Kavaxas looked at him with sudden feelings that he had felt the first time he'd met him.

The shimmery baby blue eyes, the adorable freckles…it everything he had ever wanted to see in a person he liked. Or a person he loved.

" Kavaxas,"

The demon dragon's thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful sound of the turtle's voice.

" I want you to promise me something," Mikey sounded like he was begging for his life." I want you to promise to help me with my past since you're the only one who seem to know me. If you do, I'll help you to take back the Netherworld and the Underworld. I promise if you promise. Just don't tell anyone, please!"

Kavaxas gave no hesitation but to nod in respond and Mikey sighed in relief. To the demon dragon's surprise, the turtle in orange took hold of his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Kavaxas froze in total shock but he knew what he wanted. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around the waist of the little turtle, who wrapped his around the dragon's neck in response. They were both like that for a couple of minutes until they pulled away, drowning in each others' eyes.

Mikey giggled and playfully poked the bigger creature's nose." You're so cute~"

Kavaxas' face turned into a deeper shade of red as the smaller being played with his ears.

" M-Michelangelo!" he tried to sound mad but failed.

" You're even more adorable when you hide feelings!~" the turtle teased.

" H-How did you…"

" I just have that feeling. And you're so cute when you try being all mad at me~"

The demon dragon's face was all dark red now but he could feel his desire for the mortal growing so he gave up hiding and simply leaned in to kiss. It was a hungry kiss but Mikey didn't care. He kissed back and it was as hungry as the other's while they both fell on the bed.


	5. Not Quite As Expected

_**Ch. 5- Not Quite As Expected**_

 **A/N Also has a possibility of Janstar on this. ENJOY!**

* * *

Star and Janna walked back to the Diaz residence after stopping at the mall and foodcourt. Hand in hand, they marched to the house, telling jokes and stories before the princess held out her wand.

" Woah, Star," the girl chuckled as she saw the pink force field and the chains on the front door and windows." You were that serious on locking them inside to apologize to Diaz and Mikester?"

" Yep!" the mewnan princess gave a nod with a bright smile then turned to the door with her wand facing it." _FORCE FIELD AND CHAINS RELEASER_!"

At once, the force field and chains disappeared and the two girls walked inside. To their surprise, they saw the boys actually talking and having fun; Tom and Marco playing a game of cards and Kavaxas and Mikey playing chess.

" Woah, is this some kind of trick or something?" Star seemed to be impressed." You guys were just fighting! How did you guys settle things out?"

" Oh, you know," Tom laughed nervously as he wrapped his arm around Marco's neck." just talking and apologizing. Like the usual thing that best friends do,"

The human blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Star and Janna got a hint of suspicion as they looked at the two closer then went over to the demon dragon and turtle before gasping.

" You guys aren't friends!" Janna cried out." You're all together! As couples!"

" He he, you got us," Mikey admitted, blushing.

" OMG!" Star squealed." How did that happen?!"

" Well…"

* * *

" WOW!" Janna's jaw dropped after hearing the explanation." THAT'S SO…"

" …ROMANTIC!" Star finished, her eyes turning to hearts." AWW!"

Tom, Marco, Kavaxas, and Mikey flushed bright red. Janna chuckled at their reaction and snapped a picture.

" There. That's a keeper," the girl remarked before turning to the door." Well, gotta go. Bye!"

" Bye, Janna!" Star waved her friend goodbye.

After the door slammed shut, she turned to the others and noticed the smirks on their faces.

" …what?"

" Are you in love with Janna?" Tom asked.

Star was taken back, her face red as a tomato." W-What?! N-No way! She's my friend! I-I can't have a crush on her…"

" It's cool, Star," Marco reassured him with a smile." Feelings aren't bad but you shouldn't hide them so much,"

" Yeah!" Mikey agreed." Or else you'll be like Mr. Grumpy demon over here~"

He played around with the ears of Kavaxas, who's face turned a dark shade of red. Star blushed her hardest and played around with her hair as she bit the skin inside of her mouth.

" Well, maybe I do have little crush on her…"

" Knew it!" Tom cried out.

Marco giggled and kissed the demon's cheek. The light purple-skinned prince blushed to the top of his head before fainting with a relaxed smile on his face. The boy gave a wink to Mikey, who knew what he meant instantly so he turned Kavaxas's head and pressed his lips on the other's. The demon dragon king's eyes widened before looking like he was in a trance.

Probably a trance of love~

When Mikey pulled away, Kavaxas fell to the floor.

" Looks like these demons had a rough day," Star chuckled the she turned to her best friends and asked," Wanna help them to the basement? They can sleep there and I can make it look just like a demon's home!"

Marco shrugged and said," Sure, why not? Come on, Mikey!"

Mikey nodded and the three of them dragged the demons down a secret door with a staircase leading to the basement.

" _DEMONIC BEDROOM SUB-TRANSFORM_!" Star casted with her wand and the huge place was then transformed into a place filled with lava and scary furniture.

There were also 2 beds made; a medium one for Tom and a huge one for Kavaxas. Marco carried his boyfriend to the medium bed while Mikey carried his to the large one before the 3 headed back up to the living room chatting.

" Seriously, though? How did you guys get into relationships that easily? Marco, Tom was your frenemy and Mikey, Kavaxas was your enemy! It wasn't as I expected it to be…"

" Calm down, Star. Everything will be alright! Me and Mikey got this,"

" Yeah, dudette! Things will be cooler than ice sticks!"

" Cool doesn't really describe you 2 falling in love and dating with a bunch of demons…"

* * *

In the Underworld, Sal Commander and Mona Lisa knelt down and bowed before their king with their general, General R'Kavaka.

" The friend we now take in as our nephew is in danger and is now in captivity of Prince Thomas and King Kavaxas," Sal explained.

" What should we do?" Mona was clearly begging for help." If we do not surrender in a week, Hamato Michelangelo will be burned! We cannot lose an ally such as the Kraang and Utroms! They were one of our most powerful allies!"

Their king rubbed his chin in thought then spoke," Hmm, you are right, Y'Gythgba. We must take back Michelangelo and protect him from harm's way,"

" Your majesty," General R'Kavaka stepped up." word on the outer rim is that the Triceratons also seek Michelangelo to take the Kraang bracelet and the Utrom necklace,"

" What are those, general?"

" They are powerful upgrades that give a boost to Michelangelo's abilities but in the wrong hands, they can destroy everything in their sights! We must protect them and the child for our alliance!"

The king nodded." Good. General R'Kavaka, Commander G'Throkka, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba, get the army and get Michelangelo. Keep him in a locked room and make sure he is fed, hydrated and safe. If you succeed, R'Kavaka, I will promote you to an admiral. G'Throkka, I will promote you to a general and Y'Gythgba, I will promote you to a captain. Now, move!"

R'Kavaka was more than glad to oblige, knowing that he had done so much just to be admiral and ran on ahead.

Sal Commander and Mona Lisa didn't care about the promotions, though. They needed to keep Michelangelo safe.

 _It was their mission. It **was** a promise._


	6. Captured For Safety

**_Ch. 6- Captured For Safety_**

 **A/N Woah, from friendship to intense action! Let's do this!**

* * *

 ** _Mikey's POV_**

Kavaxas and I have been together for months now and things have been great. Tom and him were staying with us so we could go out on dates whenever we want while Star and Janna got together too.

Anyway, I was alone right now cause Kavaxas was asleep, Star and Janna were in the mall and Tom took Marco out on a date in the Underworld (probably in the place where the salamandrians haven't invaded yet).

I don't mind, really. At least now, I can clean up the house. Ya know, sweep the place and tidy it up a bit.

Anyway, as I used the broom to clean up a couple of dust bunnies from underneath the couches and chairs, something outside the window caught my eye. I gulped and leaned closer to the window then I gasped to see a ship with a bunch of creatures on it. They went towards the house and I panicked so much that I dropped the broom and sped to my room. I grabbed a pen and paper, since Kavaxas had no phone for me to text to him with, and write down a letter. I placed it in an envelope but before I was able to leave, I heard a knock at my door.

" Hey, open up!" a hoarse yet familiar voice yelled.

Startled, I yelped, dropping the letter in my hand. I ignored it and ran around my room in panic then when I stopped in front of my door to calm myself, I froze. I heard the door crack open and my eyes went wide but before I could scream, a pair of strong arms grabbed me and placed a hand on my mouth to gag me. I struggled to get loose but another creature came to us and punched me on the stomach, giving me pain as the 1st one let go of me. I fell on the floor and passed out.

* * *

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

" You did an excellent punch, Commander P'Grithga," R'Kavaka congratulated one of the best commanders as he picked up and tossed Mikey over his shoulder.

" It was the least I could do for you, my dear general," P'Grithga said as she gave a bow." Now, it is easier for us to keep him safe,"

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, GENERAL R'KAVAKA?!"

The two salamandrians turned to see Sal Commander and Mona Lisa run over to them in both anger and worry. P'Grithga didn't react but simply wrapped her arm around the other commander's shoulder with a calm smile.

" Relax, my dear little brother," she reassured him." I punched him so it would be easier to get him to our ' _special_ ' chamber. It is no big deal. He is unharmed,"

" But you did harm him, P'Gry!" Sal snapped, calling his big sister by her nickname." He was a friend and a kind-hearted ally of mine and Y'Gythgba's! You cannot just do that to him!"

" You are simply jealous. I know your secrets, G'Throk. You are simply like an open book," P'Gry smirked." Any salamandrian can read your emotion,"

Sal flushed." T-That is simply not true, dear sister! He is my friend and my nephew!"

Mona could clearly tell by her commander's eyes that he was lying but she kept her mouth shut and said nothing as they all headed back to their ship.

* * *

 ** _Kavaxas's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of a ship flying off. I yawned and lazily got up from my bed.

Ugh. How long have I been asleep?

I rubbed my eyes and walked up from the basement to see what was going on. When I got to the living room, however, I gasped to see it trashed.

What happened here?!

I felt a flash of worry come over me once I saw a sword pierced against one of the couches. I took hold of the handle and pulled it up to take a look. My eyes widened when I did, though.

A salamandrian sword. Oh great.

Suddenly, my chest felt achy and my mind started to spin out of control in fear.

Michelangelo. He was here alone because he was cleaning up the place with his broom.

I looked around to see his broom on the floor. I smelled it and my love's scent. I flew up the staircase and gasped when I saw the door of the room of Michelangelo open.

Oh no.

I went in and saw a letter on the ground. I picked it up and read it.

 ** _Dear Kavaxas,_**

 ** _Help! There are these creatures around the house! They're either about to go inside or they're already in! I don't know! I have a bad feeling that they're after me but I have no idea who they are or what they want! Please, if I go missing, get Tom, Marco, Star, and Janna and find me! I don't know where I might be but there maybe a clue outside. Please, help!_**

 ** _Love, Michelangelo_**

My heart in my chest tightened after I processed everything that he wrote down. I started to panic so much that I flew down to the living room with the letter and called the others through the thing they call a 'telephone'.

" Marco Diaz!" I cried out, my voice sounding like I was about to lose my own insanity." Get Prince Tom, Princess Star and Janna Ordonia!"

" What?!" he replied." Why?!"

" Michelangelo is missing!"

* * *

 ** _Mikey's POV_**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a grey room. I got up and rubbed my head then I looked around the place.

It looked like a dungeon cell but it felt like a rehabilitation room. It was isolated and I could barely find a door to get out. The walls were made out of metal and so was the bed I was lying down on. Wait, was it even a bed?! Oh, well. Hell would I know.

Suddenly, a flash of worry came across my mind.

What if Kavaxas worried where I am?!

I started panicking so I ran around the place but tripped on myself and fell on the bed. I groaned and rubbed my head but as I did, I heard the walls open. I looked up to see a tall salamandrian wearing a golden crown and a red cape as my Uncle Sal, Uncle Rage, Auntie Pepper and Auntie Mona stood beside him.

" U-Uncles?! Aunties?!" I cried out in shock and betrayal." W-What's going on?! Wh-Who is this?!"

The salamandrian stepped forward and introduced himself," I am King Z'Thrikko, ruler of the salamandrian race. And you must be Prince Michelangelo, biological son of Kraang Prime and Utrom Queen,"

I shivered as I backed away.

How did he know me?! Is he allies with my biological parents?!

" Do not be afraid," Uncle Sal told me as he moved towards me carefully." We will not hurt you,"

" B-But, w-why did you kidnap me?!" I squeaked.

" To keep you safe," Auntie Pepper replied." Safe from the demons,"

" But I'm fine!"

" Maybe you are now but not for long," Auntie Mona said.

" Demons and demon dragons are simply unpredictable," Uncle Rage informed me." They burn every being they see,"

" B-B-But I…"

" No need to thank us," King Z'Thrikko said with a proud smile as he lifted his head up." We are just doing our duty,"

With that, they turned around and left. I was bewildered.

Did these salamandrians seriously think that I was happy?! They had kidnapped me and locked me in a freaking chamber! Who's going to be happy with that?!

I sighed and sat down, pondering.

 _Is Kavaxas ever going to rescue me?_


	7. The Search Is On!

_**Ch. 7- The Search Is On!**_

 **A/N Time for some friendship! Also, this'll be very short.**

* * *

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS TAKEN?!"

Star and Marco were beyond hysterical as Kavaxas stood in front of them, looking guilty while Tom and Janna stood beside them, looking a bit afraid about their sudden outburst.

" I-I do not completely know," the red demon dragon admitted, shaking, to Tom's shock." I-I had woken up when I saw the living room a mess. I found nothing but a salamandrian sword then I found a letter in Michelangelo's room, saying that the salamandrians were watching him,"

" WHERE WERE YOU IN THE 1ST PLACE?!" Star snapped, almost pulling her hair out.

" YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO HELP HIM OUT!" Marco gave out a scold.

" Take it easy, Marco," Tom tried to calm the Latino boy down.

" You too, Star," Janna agreed, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders to relax her." Look, I know Mikey's your best friend and all but…"

She was then cut off when Star grabbed her wrist, her eyes looking like it's about to turn into flames, making Janna freeze.

" HE'S MORE THAN OUR BEST FRIEND, JANNA! HE'S LIKE OUR LITTLE BROTHER! HE NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED! HE'S JUST 14 YEARS OLD, FOR FREAK'S SAKE! AND—"

Star trembled with her eyes widened as she let go of the arm of her partner and turned away. Janna gulped and placed a hand on the Mewni princess's shoulder.

"…Star?"

The blonde turned back, tears in her eyes.

" I-I'm sorry, Janna. It-It's just that, well, Mikey is like our little brother and he needs protection. Not just from the salamandrians but from himself too. Wh-What if he loses control of his powers? He'd never ever forgive himself for that,"

Marco started tearing up and Tom cuddled him to calm him down before turning to back to Star.

" I know he's like family to you, Star," he said." but you just need to calm down so that we can think of a plan to save him. If I knew the salamandrians, they must have taken him to the Underworld since that's their most recent base,"

" And that's why they would keep them there," Kavaxas concluded with a growl." To keep him away from us!"

Star ran out of the house with the others following behind her then she took out her wand and pointed to a random car.

" _SALAMANDRIAN SHIP SUB-TRANSFORM!"_

At once, the car turned into a ship like those of the salamandrians.

" With this, no one could tell it's us in the ship," Star proudly explained.

The others understood what she meant before hopping on and flying off to the Underworld using a portal that Tom made.


	8. Forced To Love (RAPE)

**_Ch. 8- Forced To Love_**

 **A/N Warning, my bros! This is 100% rape and now, you've been warned!**

* * *

 ** _Mikey's POV_**

I sat on my bed in the chamber, swinging my feet around as I thought of a way to escape and go back to the arms of my beloved.

Okay, that's sounds weird but I just wanna get out of here.

Anyway, I got so worried that I placed my hands together and closed my eyes.

" Utrom necklace, Kraang bracelet, please help," I begged, feeling their power as they glowed." I-I need to know what will happen to me. I-I need to be prepared for whatever happens to me,"

Suddenly, a glass of water and a pill appeared right in front of me then I opened my eyes and gasped.

" A…A Birth Control Pill?" I was really confused as I let the things land on my hands." W-Why do I need these things? I know I'm hermaphrodite and all b-but I-I don't get it,"

I took in the pill and drank the water before they disappeared out of thin air. I questioning on why the necklace and bracelet gave me those things when I heard a knock on my door.

" _Michelangelo? May I come in?"_

* * *

 _ **Narrator's POV**_

Marco, Tom, Star, Janna, and Kavaxas rode the salamandrian ship to the base.

' _I hope Michelangelo is alright in that base_ …' the red demon dragon thought as worry went to his mind and pain aches his chest. ' _Please be alright…_ '

* * *

 **(WARNING! THIS IS A RAPE SCENE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

 _ **Mikey's POV**_

" Michelangelo? May I come in?"

I gulped nervously and bit my bottom lip when I noticed that it was my Uncle Sal.

" Um, s-sure…" I stuttered before I heard the wall click open.

There stood my uncle, one of the ones that kidnapped and betrayed me, as he walked to me, closing the door in the wall with a lock.

" Michelangelo," Uncle Sal told me, sitting down right beside me on the metal bed." are you alright?"

I shook my head and said," I wanna go home to Marco and Star! I miss them so much! They're like my family! Please let me go!"

He nodded." I understand. I can help you for your freedom but I will make you a deal for it,"

"…what is it?"

" Well," he cupped my cheek, making me freeze." I want us to be together as a couple,"

My eyes widened." Uh, wait what? Uncle, isn't that, well, pedophilia?"

" Well, not if you think about it,"

" B-But, it still is!"

I shook my head, making him let go of my cheek. He growled and took hold of both the upper part of my arms, making me tremble.

" I want us to be together!"

I still shook my head in response and he growled again, this time, gripping tightly to my arms before attacking my neck with hickeys and rough kisses. I whined and groaned in pain as I tried to push him off but his grip got tighter and he pinned me to the bed. I began to tear.

" S-Stop!" I begged." Please!"

He ignored my pleads and kept on harassing me. His hands went to my clothes and he undressed me while his knees and elbows pinned my arms and legs down, keeping me from moving and/or from stopping him. All I could do was cry as he tossed my clothes onto the ground and his tongue went from my neck to my plastron and all around my skin.

" P-Please…" I felt my voice turn hoarse in all of the tears choking my throat." L-Let me g-go…"

He ignored me again and I whined, crying more as I felt his finger in between my legs. He thrusted it in and out of my entrance, making me squeak in the burning pain while tears endlessly flowed down my face. My head became all fuzzy and my body felt numb for a while as my vision blurred.

I want this to stop. Too bad I couldn't do anything to stop him.

My thoughts were then disturbed when Uncle Sal took out his finger then my eyes widened when I felt the tip of his member near my entrance. I looked at him and my eyes pleased him to stop but he ignored them. He thrusted in and I screamed.

" P-PLEASE! S-STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I kept shouting but he still kept on tuning me out.

Every thrust he made just made me feel 2x or even 3x the pain as the 1st one. I screamed at the top of my lungs until my voice went scratchy then I gasped for air as he mercilessly pounded inside of me.

* * *

 ** _Narrator's POV_**

" Is this a good idea?"

P'Grithga, or Mikey's Auntie Pepper, turned to Mona, who looked back at her with worry in her golden eyes as they stopped walking down the hall.

" What do you mean?" Pepper asked back, confused.

" Is it a good idea to just lock up Michelangelo in the chamber like some prisoner?" Mona repeated, feeling anxious." I-I do not think it is, Commander P'Grithga,"

" What are you talking about, Lieutenant Y'Gythgba? He is not our prisoner. He is our treasure, which we need to protect,"

" I know, commander, but it is not just the chamber. I-I remember you told me and General R'Kavaka that Commander G'Throkka had feelings for Michelangelo and when my commander responded, he lied his words,"

" It seems like you can read words, Y'Gythgba. Yes, he does like him more than a friend and yes, he did lie his words. What is there to worry about?"

" Well, P'Grithga, is there anything that you can tell me about the commander?"

Pepper got into thought." Hmm, well, what I know about my brother is that he is loyal but he can be very dominating and very, what humans call it, _pushy_ ,"

Mona sighed." That is what I thought,"

"…why?"

" Commander having feelings for Michelangelo would, 1st of all, be pedophilia. Secondly, I am worried that while we ' _keep Michelangelo safe_ ' here in the base, G'Throkka might do something…bad,"

Pepper gave it a thought and her eyes widened in realization." H-He would never…would he?"

" I-I do not know," Mona gave another sigh.

" What if we…check on him? To see if he is alright?"

" I-I think that is a great idea,"

As if by panic, the 2 salamandrian females ran through the halls but they stopped when they were near the chamber. They heard a familiar scream that made them freeze in place.

" P-PLEASE! S-STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

" Michelangelo!" Mona cried out, wanting to rip the door down but Pepper grabbed her wrist.

" No, Y'Gythgba," she scolded her friend." Not yet. We need to stay quiet or else we will not be able to know what is happening,"

Mona sighed and nodded before they crept to the door and slowly opened it. Their eyes widened to see Sal Commander on top of the younger being, who was being assaulted with no mercy.

" GET OFF ME, PLEASE!" they could clearly hear Mikey's begs from underneath but the older creature simply tuned him out and kept on thrusting." PLEASE, UNCLE SAL! S-STOP! P-Please…"

The 2 female warriors couldn't bear to hear the screams of the turtle they treated as a nephew so they closed the door and ran off.

" We cannot just leave him like that with G'Throkka!" Mona yelled, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as they came to a stop.

" I know but what can we do to help?!" Pepper seemed to be in panic as well." With my little brother around to assault him, Michelangelo is no longer safe in this base!"

" We must tell General R'Kavaka at once!"

Pepper shook her head." I-I am not sure he cares,"

" Well, we will not know unless we try!"

The older female sighed before nodding then the 2 ran off again to find their general.

* * *

Sal Commander ejaculated into the turtle and Mikey passed out, tired of screaming. The salamandrian got off the unconscious being and cleaned himself up before walking out of the chamber.

Surprisingly, he felt no guilt for what he did. It was like his conscience disappeared as soon as he began to violate. But where did it go?

Sal simply shrugged off his thoughts and ran off to dorm in the base.


	9. Rescue!

**_Ch. 9- Rescue!_**

 **A/N Welp, rape is gone. ENJOY!**

* * *

" General R'Kavaka!"

R'Kavaka, or Mikey's Uncle Rage, turned around to see Pepper and Mona running towards him.

" P'Grithga? Y'Gythgba?" Rage seemed confused." What is the matter? You seemed to worried and anxious,"

" It is G'Throkka!" Pepper yelled out, the tears she's been holding in rolling down her cheeks." H-He went to Michelangelo's chamber and h-he…he…"

" He what?" the general got impatient." Spit it out, commander! What did your brother do?!"

" He. Violated. Him." Mona was able to say, gritting her teeth and trying to hold in her tears.

Rage's eyes widened." WHAT?! WHY WOULD G'THROKKA DO SUCH A THING?!"

" It is a surprise that you would care, general," Pepper muttered coldly but it was still loud enough for the male to hear.

" Why would you think that?"

" Well, it always seems like you care only for your promotion to become admiral. Michelangelo is a treasure and even if I do not know him as much as G'Throkka and Y'Gythgba does, I know that he is a sweet child and that he means no harm to anyone,"

" Of course I care for the young child. He always cares about us as much as we care for him. I do not know why G'Throkka would assault him like that but I am sure that it means this base is no longer a safe place for him,"

" I agree," Mona said." but what do we do now?"

" We must get Michelangelo out of here. I have seen a salamandrian ship that does not belong to us and inside is Prince Thomas of the Underworld. Along with his friends so we can give them Michelangelo and escape with them,"

" What?" Pepper was shocked to hear that." Are you saying that we should…betray our king?"

" We have no choice. He does not know Michelangelo so I am sure he will not care. We need to escape,"

Mona agreed then the 3 ran off to the ship's docking bay.

* * *

As soon as their ship was docked with the other salamandrian ships, Tom, Marco, Star, Janna, and Kavaxas got off and were heading to the base's entrance when the 3 salamandrians blocked their way.

" Salamandrians!" Tom cried out before they all got into their battle stands." Get away from our path!"

" Wait, wait," Mona held out both her hands." we are not here to fight you, Prince Thomas. Honest."

" Oh yeah?! Why are you here then?!"

" We are here to be of service,"

Mona bowed down, placing her sword down in front of her. Pepper and Rage did the same, knowing that was the only way to save their nephew from Sal Commander.

Marco stepped up, confused as he said," Wait what? What made you change sides?"

" Things are…different now," Rage admitted, looking down.

Pepper rose to her feet and told them," Come, Michelangelo's chamber is this way,"

The 3 salamandrians led the 5 through the halls without being noticed by any of the other warriors until they made it to the chamber.

" Hush," Mona shushed as she went to the door first." I will check if anyone is there first,"

She opened the door with a click and slowly opened it. Her eyes went wide, however, when her gaze went to the young unconscious body on the bed. She gulped and shakily stuck out her head towards the others.

" Y-You may enter now. N-No one else is around,"

Kavaxas was the 1st one to fly over to the chamber. His eyes widened as soon as he saw his beloved on the bed.

" MICHELANGELO!" he cried out, running towards him.

The others panicked and ran to the young turtle to make sure he was alright too then Star turned to the salamandrians furiously.

" WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, YOU FREAKS?!" she yelled in a dark voice.

Mona was taken back so Pepper explained," We did not know this could ever happen to him, Princess Star. W-We just saw my younger brother G'Throkka in the chamber with him. R-Raping him…"

" WHAT?!"

" We swear we did not know until these 2 saw," Rage pointed out.

" BUT YOU LET HIM GET HURT LIKE THAT?!" Marco shouted after hearing the conversation.

" W-We d-did not know what else to do…" Mona stuttered, tears falling down her eyes.

" WHAT DO YOU—"

" SHH!" Janna snapped before the room went quiet.

Outside, they could hear someone coming so Tom made a portal to the dropping bay and the group ran in then they got into the ship and flew back to Marco's house.

* * *

 _ **Sal Commander's POV**_

I was walking to the chamber to check if Michelangelo was awake when I heard a flaming noise so I ran inside to see the room completely empty.

What?! Where is he?!

I looked around and noticed fire on the floor. I looked at it carefully and gasped.

Prince Thomas and Lord Kavaxas.

I took out my communication device and contacted my sister.

" P'Grithga! Come in, P'Grithga!"

The screen was filled with statics until I saw my sister on the other side inside a ship.

" G'Throkka?!" she seemed to be surprised." W-Why are you calling me now?!"

" Michelangelo is gone!" I yelled.

" I know that!"

" So you are out to look for him?!"

She growled." No, you big nitwit! I know because Lieutenant Y'Gythgba, General R'Kavaka and I helped him to escape with Prince Thomas, Princess Star, Marco Diaz, Janna Ordonia, and Lord Kavaxas!"

I could not believe it! My own big sister. A traitor to our race! Along with my lieutenant and our general!

" WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY OUR RACE?!"

" It is all your fault, G'Throk! If you did not assault the poor boy, we would not have betrayed you!"

I bit my bottom lip and gulped.

Now, my conscience is back. I did not mean to violate him. As soon as he rejected my offer, my vision went red in rage and I did not know what I was doing anymore.

I was about to give an explanation to P'Grithga when she hung up and I groaned.

Should I tell King Z'Thrikko about this betrayal? It is my fault. I will surrender myself. It is for the best.

I sighed and went to the throne room. King Z'Thrikko sat on his throne and I took a deep breath before stepping forward.

" Our king," I boldly said, kneeling on one knee." I have some news,"

King Z'Thrikko stood up and replied," Go on."

I took another deep breath before speaking," My big sister, P'Grithga, along with our general, R'Kavaka and my lieutenant, Y'Gythgba, helped Lord Kavaxas, Prince Thomas and their friends on taking back Michelangelo,"

" WHAT?!" our king was beyond enraged." WHY?!"

I flinched." I-It is because of me. I-I hurt the boy and they found out,"

King Z'Thrikko looked at me with wide eyes of disbelief." Guards, seize him! NOW!"

At once, the salamandrian guards grabbed me and dragged me to the dungeon and forced me into one of the cells. They locked it and went away.

 _I **deserve** this. More than I know…_


	10. All Is Well

**_Ch. 10- All Is Well_**

 **A/N Well, let romance sail the seas!**

* * *

 ** _Mikey's POV_**

Darkness. I saw nothing but pure darkness.

I was in a vast, empty dark room with no doors, no windows, no floors, and no ceilings. I seemed to be floating alone.

Suddenly, I heard a faint voice from my surroundings.

 _Mikey!_

Wait, is that Marco?

 _Mikey, wake up!_

Star? Janna? Are they calling out to me?

 _Wake up, Mikey!_

Tom too? Woah, where am I?

 _Michelangelo! Please!_

K-Kavaxas?

 _Come back, my love!_

I felt my body being lifted up into a circle of light and soon, I passed out again.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and my vision went from blurry to clear as my baby blue eyes looked straight to Kavaxas's golden ones. I could see the Tomco (Tom and Marco) couple and the Janstar (Janna and Star) couple looking at me with worry-filled eyes. I struggled to get up so my boyfriend helped me to sit up.

" W-What happened?" I asked, still feeling dizzy." W-Where the heck am I?"

" Do not worry," Kavaxas reassured me as he gently held one of my shaking hands." You are safe,"

" You're back in your room," Marco said, holding hands with his boyfriend." We brought you back where you should be,"

" With us!" Star happily cheered as her girlfriend wrapped an arm around her neck." Your one and only family!"

" B-But how?" I was still confused.

" With our help,"

Our heads all turned and I gasped to see my aunties and Uncle Rage standing by the door, all looking guilty somehow. Auntie Mona stepped forward and I backed up a bit.

" W-What do you want from me?" I stuttered.

I sounded scared cause I really was. After what Uncle Sal did to me, I-I didn't know what my other uncle and aunties would do to me.

" W-We are not here to harm you, Michelangelo," Auntie Mona said almost immediately.

" We heard what had happened to you," Auntie Pepper told me as she stepped forwards too." We saw what my little brother did. We did not know he would do that, our dear nephew! If we did then we should have never agreed to keep you in the base!"

I looked at them and could feel the sincerity in her words along with their eyes so I smiled.

" I-It's okay," I reassured." I-I am hermaphrodite but as long as I took in that Birth Control Pill, I should be fine,"

Marco, Star and Janna, who had all been drinking from their juice boxes the whole time I was facing my aunties and uncle, spat out their drinks.

" YOU'RE HERMAPHRODITE?!" the 2 girls screamed, almost making me fall over.

" U-Uh…yes?" I managed to stay on my bed, gripping tight to my bed.

" That's…AWESOME!" Marco seemed excited." YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME!"

" THAT IS SHELL-TASTIC!" I cried out with both of us widely grinning.

We turned to our boyfriends, who looked at us confused.

" What is 'hermaphrodite'?" Tom asked.

" And is it a bad thing?" Kavaxas was getting worried.

" What? No!" Marco chuckled with a smirk." Hermaphrodite means an animal or plant having both male and female reproductive tissue or organs. It mostly goes to males having female organs,"

I noticed that our demon lovers were still perplexed so I gave a laugh and cleared out," It means that we can give birth like females do, sillies,"

" O-Oh!" Tom flushed." S-So, if we _fucked_ , th-that would mean…"

Marco blushed but nodded with a smile, saying," Yep,"

At that moment, Kavaxas shook himself from his confused and probably shocked trance then he lifted me up in the air with a tight cuddle.

" So it means that we can have children?!" he cried out.

" Y-Yeah!" I replied, out of breath from his death hug.

He hugged me tighter and I smiled.

 _I guess I know what we'll be doing soon…_


End file.
